Every Rose has Its Thorns
by shadowhunter1400
Summary: Rose is trapped in the parallel universe and the doctor comes to rescue her
1. Chapter 1

*1 year after The 10th Doctor left Rose with his clone (John Smith)*

*11th Doctor with his wife River*

Doctor and River were both sleeping

The Doctor started shouting in his sleep so River tried to comfort him.

River: Sweetie, Wake up it was just a nightmare you are alright

Doctor: River what is going on, I saw Rose and she is in trouble I need to go save her. I need to bring her back to our universe. I left her with just some clone of myself who is actually human but it feels like I abandoned her

River: Sweetie you did not abandon her. But if you want to go to there universe and bring her back here then let's do it, I always love a challenge.

Doctor: Thank you

River: You're welcome love

Doctor: Let's go get Rose!

*Rose*

Rose: John just go

John: I love you!

Rose: Go!

John: If you do this I won't come back

Rose: I told you leave

John: *slams the door shut*

Rose: *cries*

*6 months later*

Rose: *calls her mom and dad* Mom I need to talk to you meet me at my house in 3 hours just us

*Rose gets engaged to a man named Jim?*

Jim: okay love so are you going to tell her we are getting married

Rose: Yeah, and my brother tony can be the ring bearer and my mom can help my pick out my dress and my dad will walk my down the aisle

Jim: Rose what is this

Rose: what do you mean

Jim: this invite. You are going to invite you ex-boyfriend John

Rose: yeah we have been friends for years before we started dating

Jim: just throw away the invite it is a waste of time it is not like he is going to show up

Rose: you never know he has done crazier things before

Jim: well if that is what you want but I'm telling you it is a waste of time

Rose: well I will give it to him myself to see if he is going to come is that alright

Jim: fine but if he does anything at all to try and get back together you call me right away

Rose: okay I will.

Jim: bye

Rose: bye

*John's House*

Rose: *knocks at door*

John: *hears someone knock at the door goes to see who it is* what do you want rose I thought you didn't want to see me ever again

Rose: I don't want to talk about the breakup but something else

John: fine come in

Rose: thanks

 ***What will happen next?* *Write a review of what you think will happen next***


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor: So then what are you doing here rose, it has been close to 6 months since you last saw me

Rose: Well I'm getting married to a guy I have been with for a few months and he asked me to marry him 2 weeks ago, and I was wondering if you would like to come. Jim said that it is a waste of time to ask you since usually your ex wouldn't want to come  
/toyour wedding. But you aren't like most guys.

Doctor: well I am not like most guys, but nobody is the same as they used to be before we met.

Rose: yeah we definitely had a lot of amazing adventures. That i will never forget.

Doctor: I won't either but I'm not sure if I want to go to your wedding.

Rose: that is alright, I just thought itwould be worth a shot since we have known each other a long time

Doctor: well I will consider going to your wedding but I'm not 100% sure if I will

Rose: okay well goodbye Doctor or do you like to be called john

Doctor: john smith is alright but it doesn't really matter but just send the invitation to The Doctor in the guest list just in case if I decide to show

Rose: well goodbye john

John: goodbye rose

* * *

 ***On the TARDIS***

River: Sweetie are you almost done with the device to get to Bad Wolf Bay

11th Doctor: Yes, i just finished. And are you sure you don't mind me bringing Rose with us on our travels, it will be awkward.

River: it will be fine and it would be nice to know about all the adventures you had together. But, does she know we are coming?

11th Doctor: No, it will be a surprise. I can't wait to see her face when I show up but she probably won't know who I am at first.

River: She will be rather excited to see her Time Lord friend once again after being away for so long. How long have you been away from her?

11th Doctor: don't know,time works differently in her universe.

River: so what are you going to tell her once you find her

11th Doctor: I haven't really given that I thought I must have been to excited

River: Well since the device is ready lets go to Bad Wolf Bay and find Rose Tyler and once we get there you can start thinking about what you will tell her. Okay?

11th Doctor: Okay, River. What would I do without you?

River: Well the entire universe would probably would have been wiped from existence if you didn't marry me that day the worlds were going away. And everyone would be dead. But you also did marry me because you love me.

11th Doctor: indeed I did River and you being my wife is one of the many greatest things in my life.

*They kiss each other very passionately*

 _ **The End of Chapter Two.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 weeks later**_  
 _ **  
**_

Jackie: Rose, sweetheart you need to be getting up it's the day of your wedding

Rose: I know Mum

Jackie: Well then get up. We have to get your dress, shoes, makeup, hair, everything must be just right. For your big day.

Rose thinking: *I've been wondering will the doctor be there or not, he has been my friend for a long time considering all the traveling we had in his big, blue box. Oh how I miss his Tardis. But the doctor has been working on it to get in tip top shape  
and ready to travel across the universe.*

Jackie: Were you paying attention at all love. Let's go, go, go. Your father is very excited to be able to walk you down the aisle.

Rose: But did you get a message back from the doctor. Will he be there. I want him to be there, he has always been there by my side whenever I need him.

Jackie: Sweetie you need not worry about him. This day is about you and Jim.

Rose: but,

Jackie: no but's. Let's go come on I have been waiting for my little girl to finally be able to be there for her wedding.

* * *

 **On the TARDIS**

 ****

River: Oh my love. You've done it. We can finally do inter-dimensional travel. I mean we used to be able to travel through time and space. But now we can go across galaxies, solar systems, worlds unknown, dimensions yet to be discover, and...

Doctor: and, only this once because it could rip a hole through time and reality would collapse all on itself.

River: oh you worry to much love. Danger is what I live for

Doctor: ok well... **Geronimo!**

* * *

_**A/N just in case you forgot this river is with 11th Doctor. And rose is in the dimension with the metacrisis 10th doctor part time lord part human. And he committed genocide from killing the Daleks.**_

* * *

Pete: oh sweety you look lovely

 _ **Rose is in her wedding dress with all her hair and makeup done.**_

 _ ****_

Rose: thanks Pete. It means a lot.

 _ **Rose still isn't used to the idea of Pete being her father it all is a bit confusing in a way.**_

 _ **Tony was still young ( don't know what age to be exact ) I just gone guess 3 (maybe?)**_

 _ ****_

Jackie: oh sweet heart Jim is gonna be mesmerized as he sees you walking down the aisle

Pete: but don't you go getting pregnant right away. I mean I want grandkids but not right now.

Rose: oh my gosh, Pete. You know I'm more responsible than that.

Pete: oh all right I trust you. Just are you sure you want this?

Rose: well I love Jim but I still care about the doctor and I don't want to hurt his feelings but I must go on with my life.

 **And know the wedding is starting**

* * *

 _ **in the next chapter it will begin with the metacrisis Doctor or as I prefer to call him John. And the start of Rose's wedding.**_  
 _ **What will happen next?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the story so far.  
**_  
 _ **  
**_


End file.
